


The Men With the Plan

by Vexed_Wench



Series: White Collar Drabbles [22]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fill, Team, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Jones tries not to stress over Neal and Mozzie's latest sure fire plan. Written for the prompt Stroke at the Whitecollar 100.





	

Jones watched as Neal and Mozzie ambushed the prime suspect in their current forgery case. Neal had an inside lead on the guy's location. He had convinced Peter that he and Mozzie would be a better choice to approach him.

Everyone on their team knew that Neal and Mozzie had their own style. The team also understood their style had closed more cases than the traditional way of thinking had.

He wished sometimes they would be a just a little more by the book. He was sure one of these days; their antics would cause him to have a stroke.


End file.
